1. Project Title: International Initiative for Traumatic Brain Injury Research (InTBIR) Injury Meeting 2. COR/Task Order PO: Diedra Prophet National Institutes of Health, NINDS 6001 Executive Blvd. 2nd Floor, Room 2209 Bethesda, MD 20852 301-496-2423 3. Proposed Contractor: Competitive Task Order 4. Period of Performance: 07/24/2017 ? 04/12/2018 5. Special Approvals and Clearances: HHS Conference Request/Approval Form: Attached 6. Purpose of Contract: The purpose of this contract is to provide logistical support for activities associated with convening the International Initiative for Traumatic Brain Injury Research (InTBIR) Meeting being held on October 30-31, 2017 in Bethesda, Maryland. The meeting will begin at approximately 8:00 am on October 30, 2017 and end at approximately 5:00 pm on October 31, 2017. 7. Background: InTBIR is a cooperative effort of the European Commission (EC), the Canadian Institutes of Health Research (CIHR), One Mind for Research, The Department of Defense (DoD), Ontario Brain Institute, and the National Institutes of Health (NIH) to coordinate and leverage clinical research activities on traumatic brain injury (TBI) research on an international level. InTBIR?s goal is to improve health care and lessen the global burden of TBI by 2020 through data sharing across well-designed, hypothesis-driven studies that include the collection of data that conform to Common Data Element (CDE) standards and are followed by rigorous statistical analysis. Through international data sharing efforts, a set of over 10,000 TBI datasets will be available for analysis. Each funding organization has brought the PIs of their studies together on an annual basis to explore challenges and opportunities that are common across the projects. The focus of this meeting will be on reporting current advances in clinical TBI, developing very specific goals and action plans for international collaborative data analytics across and between the working groups. The deliverables will be working group specific analysis plans for outcome measures, neuroimaging, biofluids, data management, and policies to be finished by 2018. The meetings minutes are published on the InTBIR website (hosted by NINDS). 8. Section 508 Requirements: This language is applicable to Statements of Work (SOW) or Performance Work Statements (PWS) generated by the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) that require a contractor or consultant to (1) produce content in any format that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site; or (2) write, create or produce any communications materials intended for public or internal use; to include reports, documents, charts, posters, presentations (such as Microsoft PowerPoint) or video material that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site. Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973 (29 U.S.C. 794d) requires Federal agencies to purchase electronic and information technologies (EIT) that meet specific accessibility standards. This law helps to ensure that federal employees with disabilities have access to, and use of, the information and data they need to do their jobs. Furthermore, this law ensures that members of the public with disabilities have the ability to access government information and services. There are three regulations addressing the requirements detailed in Section 508. The Section 508 technical and functional standards are codified at 36 CFR Part 1194 and may be accessed through the Access Board?s Web site at http://www.access-board.gov The second regulation issued to implement Section 508 is the Federal Acquisition Regulation (FAR). FAR Part 39.2 requires that agency acquisitions of Electronic and Information Technology (EIT) comply with the Access Board?s standards. The entire FAR is found at Chapter 1 of the Code of Federal Register (CFR) Title 48, located at http://www.acquisition.gov. The FAR rule implementing Section 508 can be found at http://www.section508.gov. The third applicable regulation is the HHS Acquisition Regulation (HHSAR). 9. FISMA Compliance: The contractor will be required to conform with the Federal Information Security Management Act (FISMA) of 2002, adhere to minimum security requirements as defined in the Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) 200, the security controls as defined in the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST 800-53(rev3) while conducting security assessments in accordance with NIST 800-53-a (rev1) in addition, to HHS specific policies procedures, and practices. 10. Printing: Any and all printing associated with this requirement must be accomplished by the contractor at the approval of the Contracting Officer Representative (COR) and Program Manager (PM). 11. Government Furnished Information: The Government will furnish information necessary to fulfill this contract, such as source data and all necessary specifications for databases covered under this activity as well as the necessary information pertaining to the meeting website as described below. 12. Government Furnished Property: N/A 13. Rights in Data: The Government retains all rights to all data and reports compiled as a result of this task order. Information furnished to or generated by the Contractor in the performance of this task order shall NOT be released to the public by the Contractor without the prior approval of the task order project monitor. 14. Deliverables and Delivery Schedule: See page 5 15. Qualifications, Education, and Experience of Key Personnel: See Attachment B 16. Project Requirements: Task 1: Support Services for the InTBIR 2017 Meeting Task 1.1 Meetings with the Contractor The contractor shall meet with the Contracting Officer?s Representative (COR), Project Officer (PO) and the Project Monitor (PM) within five (5) working days after issuance of the Task Order. In addition to weekly updates (via conference call), a mid-project review meeting will also be held with the contractor. Task 1.2 Facilities and Space Logistics The InTBIR 2017 Meeting is expected to have 100 participants. The meeting will be held in Rockville, MD at the Neuroscience Center (NSC) 6001 Executive Blvd. Task 1.3 Making Arrangements for Sponsored Travel Participants The Task Order PM or COR shall submit a list of participants who will require travel and lodging arrangements to the contractor. The contractor shall make travel and lodging arrangements for sponsored conference participants and shall also provide sponsored participants with funding for meals and incidental expenses at the government approved rate. Approximately twenty (20) sponsored participants are expected to attend the meeting. The contractor will pay for airfare, lodging, transportation and per diem for all sponsored participants. Airline fares shall be economy or coach class in accordance with Government travel regulations. The contractor shall review itineraries for accuracy and will follow up with changes as necessary. The number of sponsored participants is estimated to be about twenty (20) people. The sponsored participants are from the U.S., and Australia (0 local, 7 East Coast, 4 Midwest, 8 West Coast, and 1 Australia). The contractor will assist sponsored participants as needed in finalizing local and long-distance travel. The contractor shall also provide the PM and COR updated information including individuals that have been ticketed, those not ticketed, and notify the task order PM and COR of any issues that may arise. The contractor shall arrange travel no later than two weeks prior to the meeting. Subtask 1.3a: Travel Arrangements The contractor shall arrange airfare for the sponsored conference participants in accordance with the Office of Management and Budget Circular A-21. Airfare arrangements shall be made in e-ticket format unless special PM approval is acquired. All airfare arrangements shall be economy or coach class. Additionally, the contractor shall reimburse the sponsored conference participants ground transportation cost associated with travel to and from the conference. Ground transportation cost reimbursement shall not exceed $200.00 dollars per total three-day trip. Ground transportation cost may include taxi fares (no limousines or private car service), buses, subway/train, and/or mileage and parking reimbursement. Subtask 1.3b: Lodging Arrangements Hotel Room Block: A block of 80 hotel rooms have already been reserved for the nights of October-29-31, 2017 (80 rooms October 30, and 75 rooms October 29 and 31). The hotel reservation block will end on Friday, September 29, 2017 so attendee reservations must be made by that date. The room rate is $179.00/night plus 13% tax. The Contractor will be responsible for contacting the hotel and transferring existing room block to a sponsored attendee rooming list. The Contractor shall notify sponsored travelers of the room block and reservation cut-off date so that they may guarantee their reservation with a credit card. The Contractor will monitor the room block to ensure that all required reservations are made and guaranteed prior to the cut ?off date of September 29, 2017 Subtask 1.3c Meals and Incidental Expenses The contractor shall reimburse sponsored conference participants funds for meals and incidental expenses in the amount of $69.00 per full day of travel ($51.75 on first and last day of travel) in accordance with the government per-diem rate. Subtask 1.3d: Sponsored Travel Reimbursement The Contractor shall identify and use a mechanism to facilitate the timely reimbursements of permitted travel, lodging and per diem costs to sponsored travel participants within the project period of performance timeline. Reimbursement shall be paid no later than thirty (30) calendar days after receipt of participant?s reimbursable expenses. The contractor shall be responsible for reminding sponsored participants to submit expenses for reimbursement. The contractor shall also notify the task order PM and COR of any outstanding reimbursements not received after 30 days of meeting attendance. Task 1.4 Making Arrangements for Science Writer The contractor shall provide a science writer, which shall be selected in consultation with the PM. Once the writer is selected, he/she shall attend the meeting and will supply own recording equipment as a back-up to equipment supplied by the NIH Events Management. The writer shall meet with the PM for a briefing as to the format, target audience, level of detail and other criteria for the summary prior to meeting. The writer shall provide (1) a transcription of the meeting and (2) a meeting report (3-5 pages in length). The meeting transcription and report (e-versions) will be delivered and forwarded to the PM within 30 days of the meeting. 17. Invoicing: The contractor shall submit itemized invoices on the 30th of each month in accordance with the invoice instructions provided at the time of award. Monthly invoices shall also be submitted directly to the task order COR electronically on the 30th of each month. The contractor shall ensure that items on the invoice reflect Fixed Price or Time and Materials in accordance with the guidelines below: Fixed Price: ? Labor Time and Materials ? Travel Arrangements 18. Evaluation Criteria: The Government shall award a task order in reference to this requirement on the basis of best value in consideration of past performance (50%) and price/cost (50%). Deliverables Due Date Orientation Meeting 5 working days after award Work plan with timeline and deliverable dates 10 working days after award Project status call/in person meeting Weekly Meeting sponsored participants? travel arrangements 3 days after receipt of attendance confirmation Logistics email sent to sponsored participants 10 working days prior to conference. Reimbursement of receipts of travel expenditures 30 calendar days after receipt of expenses. Attachment B: Qualifications, Education and Experience of Key Personnel The contractor shall demonstrate that the proposed project team possess the capabilities and experience required to meet all aspects of the proposal and that they have worked together successfully in the past. For all project team personnel, the contractor must demonstrate their qualifications to perform their designated job function on this project. This can be demonstrated by indicating experience with similar contracts.